Running Through Raindrops
by StupidGirlAkina
Summary: Ponyboy felt it was just another ordinary night until he came across Autumn, that one girl at his school who's smile was so dazzling. But with girls comes drama, and when Ponyboy realizes Johnny just might like her, things get worse because he just may like her, too. The gang isn't making the situation any better. A bit AU, but not by much. Warning: there is a boyxboy pairing.


Me: I figured I would post another one of my stories here, so here we are! This story isn't entirely based around the summary, but I do have such little space to write what I want, so that's what you got. Enjoy~!

Stripy: Yeah, really… DISCLAIMER- Akina does NOT own _The Outsiders_ or any of the characters in it, but she does own Autumn, Oina, Luke, and Fifi.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**There's a New Girl in Town**

Cherry and I had left Two-Bit, Johnny, and Marcia to get some popcorn. I was trying to ignore the stares I was getting from all the Socs, Cherry didn't seem to notice though.

"Not all Socs are like that," She said in a quiet voice.

"Sure," I said highly doubting her words.

"Ponyboy! Hey!" I blinked hearing my name and turned towards the voice, Cherry also followed my gaze. Behind us was a cheerful girl not too far back in the crowd waving at me. I smiled recognizing her. Cherry smiled at me as the girl ran over to us.

She had longish, dirty blonde hair with sparkling hazel eyes that remained locked with yours when you spoke to her. She was a greaser, you could tell by her worn down clothing. Her hair wasn't greasy though and, with the way she walked, you might've mistaken her for a higher class. I could tell you, though, the most stunning feature about a girl like her was grace. Despite her boyish personality, she seemed very delicate and gentle-hearted. It was something nice. It was something I liked in a girl.

"Hey, Autumn, what are you doing here?" I asked. Autumn was from my school; I'd talk to her a few times, and she reminded me of Sodapop; she was so bubbly. The girl flashed Cherry a sly smile and then turned back to me.

"Getting popcorn. You are doing the same?" I simply nodded and then Autumn pointed at Cherry, "You're the cheerleader from our school, right?" Cherry nodded seeming to have sized her up right. Two-Bit and Johnny had never met her. I had, but I never really got the chance to ask her if she'd wanted to come over my house for she was always bouncing away before he could open I mouth, "Can I join you?" She suddenly asked and Cherry answered for me.

"Sure." I glanced at her while Cherry bought the food with the money Two-Bit had given me.

"So how's your life?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. I didn't really talk to girls much so I didn't quite know where to start. Autumn's beaming expression changed as she sighed.

"Right now? Not good. My parents are fighting; they kind of "kicked" me out of the house." I looked at her shocked. It reminded me of Johnny and how his parents were always fighting, drunk, and beating him up.

"Oh, Autumn, I'm sorry…" She seemed to laugh at me, a Two-Bit like grin appearing on her face.

"Nah, you know, whatever."

"So…" Cherry said butting back into the conversation. Obviously she'd overheard, "You have no where to go?" Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much. I normally hang around the lot." I swallowed, feeling my ears reddening. I could ask her, right?

"Hey Autumn," I said suddenly tense. I was debating if I should ask her over. The whole gang was going to be at the house. She seems descent, so maybe she'll get along with everyone, I thought, "You wanna sleep over my house tonight?" I was expecting her to start crawling all over me because asking a girl to your house usually gave them the wrong idea or something. I began to regret it as soon as the words left my mouth. I never did use my head. Startlingly, Autumn smiled at me, staying put.

"Really? Is that okay? Sure, I'd love to," I then realized something. She was a greaser, but she wasn't from around here. If she was, she would've known that she could come over at any time to get away from it all. I found myself blushing and nodding. Cherry nudged me reminding me that we should get back to the movies, "Hey," Autumn said catching our attention. She pointed in a random direction, "I'm gonna go get my stuff from my house, okay? Be here when I get back." I nodded as she ran off.

"That must be the direction her house is in," Cherry pointed out. I blinked in realization, but nodded. We both walked off back towards the movie not wanting to leave the others waiting.

"Hey Ponyboy," A drunk Two-Bit was saying as he tapped his foot impatiently. Marcia looked confused as Cherry said that the two were going to get going, "What are we doin'? Let's get to your house before ya brother throws one on us," I shifted uncomfortably; I knew Darry would be angry, but I hadn't thought Autumn would take this long. I hoped when Two-Bit saw the blonde he'd drop the conversation. He always liked blondes. I saw that Johnny seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What's the hold up, Pony?" He finally asked in a quiet voice. I sighed and looked around hoping Autumn would appear soon. Suddenly I heard loud, quick-moving thumps and I turned to see Autumn. She rammed right into me and we nearly fell over because she was running at such a fast pace. Scratch that—we _did_ fall over. I lay there on my back and Autumn stared at the concrete blankly as her stomach laid on mine. I would've laughed if I wasn't the one on the ground and blushing like an idiot.

Two-Bit lit up a cigarette and grinned, "Well, well. You could've told us you were waitin' for your _girlfriend_." I felt myself almost jump out of my skin when I heard Two-Bit say that something. That was the _last _thing I wanted to hear out of any of the gang's mouth. Autumn stood up shakily and almost fell backwards. You would've thought she was drunk.

"Whoa!" She said rubbing her head, "Sorry Ponyboy," She extended a hand out to me and I gladly took it trying to ignore Two-Bit's drunken grin. Autumn turned to Two-Bit and beamed, "Hey-hey, I'm Autumn, what about you?" As expected, Two-Bit seemed interested.

"Two-Bit." He answered. She smiled then turned to me nervously.

"Sorry for ramming into you…my bag's kinda' heavy." I looked down noticing the seemingly small looking bag next to my feet. Oh boy, it was getting really dark and Darry would be fuming.

"You his girlfriend?" Two-Bit asked unsteadily walking over to her. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm from his school—hey—don't you go there, too?" Two-Bit was too drunk to process her question. I felt bad for Johnny, he was being completely ignored, just like at his home. I tended to wonder what happened in that house, "Wow," I suddenly heard Autumn say snapping me back into reality. She smiled playfully and pointed at Two-Bit, "This guy's really drunk!" I let a small laugh escape my lips before I picked up her bag. Whoa! She was right; this thing's heavy!

"What'cha got in here?" I asked handing it to her like it was nothing. I had to look at least a little tuff every now and then. She laughed taking it from me.

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna know. So…where to…?" She turned around and blinked seeing Johnny for the first time, "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't see you—you're from school, too, aren't you? I know I recognize your face from somewhere…" I saw something in Johnny's eyes light up and I wondered if I'd imagined the whole thing. Two-Bit threw an arm around Johnny grinning like a maniac.

"This here's Johnny." He explained. I pondered if Johnny would've spoken to her himself. He was shy around girls, but the way he looked at her seemed odd for him. Finally we started towards my house. I was on the way end, Autumn was next to me, followed by Two-Bit, then Johnny. Autumn leaned forward to get a good look at Johnny. She smiled gently at him.

"Your name reminds me of my brother."

"How come?" Two-Bit asked almost reading my mind. She straightened up and glanced at him.

"Sweet and simple. His name is Luke."

"Well, where is he?" I asked reminding them I was still there. She rolled her eyes as if seeming to be annoyed.

"He's with my grandparents in Maine." I kept glancing back at Johnny to see if I could locate an emotion in his large eyes, but he was looking away. I knew it was really only Johnny and I listening. Two-Bit might have been there, but he wasn't paying any attention to the sudden hurt in her voice.

It kind of scared me when I realized the apparent: Autumn was really open; unlike Johnny, she didn't mind talking about her parents divorcing or her brother practically abandoning her.

Autumn suddenly grinned, "Blah, boring stuff, so how many people will be there in your house?" I decided not to bring it up again and went along with her subject change.

"Including you, they'll be eight…"

"So that's nine." Autumn said and I looked at her confused.

"No, it'll be eight." She glared at me stubbornly.

"Nu-uh! Nine!" I felt myself playfully getting angry, knowing she was just teasing with me. I was surprised I was openly talking to her. I normally didn't talk with girls in such a rude kind of behavior. I guess I liked her.

"Eight!"

Two-Bit's crazy laughing stopped the two of us from slitting each other's throat, "Man, you two." He said shaking his head. Suddenly we heard a load of barking. I watched Autumn's face light up.

"Fifi!" She knelt to the ground in the middle of no where and patted her thighs, "Come here, baby!" And then I saw this rather small, four legged figure pop out from who knows where. It went dashing towards Autumn and barked happily. I watched Autumn hug it as soon as it got to her arms. She stood up and walked back over to us holding the chocolate brown puppy. She grinned petting the creature that was licking her face.

"This is my dog." She explained looking into my eyes. I found myself blushing again. Thank goodness for the night. She glanced over at Two-Bit who was eyeing it, "I bought him with my own money." Two-Bit leaned closer to the happy dog and gave it a grin.

"Cute, huh?" Autumn ignored his comment and walked over to Johnny. I saw his eyes flash with nervousness and it made me want to laugh. Johnny wasn't very good with human contact if he didn't know you. I was surprised he was still standing there.

She smiled warmly at him and held out Fifi in a safe way, "Why don't you pet him?" She asked. Johnny glanced around uncertainly at the two of us. I nodded, urging him to give it a try. It wouldn't hurt.

"W-will it bite?" He asked fearfully. Autumn laughed.

"No, he's a very friendly dog." I knew that didn't help Johnny at all. She had no idea why he was like that. It astounded me when I saw Johnny slowly lift a shaky hand. He stopped when his hand was hovering over the doggie's head. It looked up at him and then at his trembling hand. I could tell Two-Bit was getting a kick out of watching Johnny be frightened of a little puppy. I saw Johnny's face scrunch up when Fifi started to lift its head. It was like he was expecting the dog to bite him, and for a second I thought it might.

But it didn't; Fifi simply started sniffing his hand. I smiled seeing Johnny open one eye in pure shock. As soon as the dog started licking the 16-year-olds palm I couldn't help but grin. It was an amazing thing because I saw Johnny grin, too. Not like he was heartless or something, he always grinned. It was just he never grinned at someone or something he just met, it always took him awhile.

Autumn grinned and giggled, "See? He likes you, you wanna hold him?" The first thing that came to my mind after she said that was she was one of the dumbest people I'd ever met. Trusting someone she hardly knew with her dog? What was she, crazy?

Johnny's smile immediately faded and he looked at her worried. Autumn paid no attention to it and I suddenly wondered if she even noticed it, or even cared. She _was_ naïve.

"Here," She said moving so they were side by side. She put Fifi down and formed her arms into a cupping position.

"That's all you have to do, Fifi will do the rest," Johnny looked at her scared as she picked her dog back up. She smiled sincerely at him ignoring the pleads his eyes gave and placed the dog in his arms, "Careful, my dog's heavy, I think I feed him too much." At that moment, I didn't think she was as naïve anymore. She didn't bring the dog to Two-Bit, heck, not even me, and she actually knew me.

I could see even the drunk Two-Bit seemed to understand, and I wondered if Johnny had figured it out, too. He stood there, motionless, Fifi in his arms. It was like he was afraid that if he moved, the dog he was cradling would shatter and fall to the ground dead. He seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable and we started walking again, Fifi still in Johnny's arms.

I was telling everyone to hurry, and I meant hurry, Darry was gonna have more than just my head when I got home. I walked side-by-side with Johnny, who was still trying to get used to the dog. Autumn and Two-Bit were farther behind and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I glanced at the stiff boy next to me.

"Hey Ponyboy…"I suddenly heard him whisper. It was hardly auditable, but Johnny was my best friend, and I knew when he spoke. I'd gotten used to his low voice.

"Yeah?" I asked just as softly. I saw his eyes quickly dart towards Autumn then back at me again.

"Why do you think she trusts me like this?" I was shocked, but shrugged one shoulder.

"I dunno, Johnnycake, ask her." I saw him shift.

"I wish I could shove my hands in my pockets," He muttered. I laughed.

"I don't think Autumn would like if you dropped her dog." Johnny gave me a soft smile and I wondered for a second what he was thinking before I noticed the porch light to my house on and I could hear music blasting. I felt Two-Bit grinning from ear to ear behind me.

"Alright! Another party!" He shouted and ran past us on his way to my house. I sighed as Autumn got in-between Johnny and me.

"Is that your house?" She asked. I nodded numbly and suddenly I got this really bad feeling.

Me: Autumn probably seems like a Mary-Sue, but ya know what? I DUN CARE!

Theresas: REVIEW! If you want Akina-chan to live!


End file.
